1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an implantable electronic therapy device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such implantable electronic therapy devices are known, for example, as implantable cardioverters/defibrillators (ICDs), which trigger an antitachycardiac therapy such as a cardioversion shock or a defibrillation shock when the evaluation and control unit thereof detects specified criteria that indicate ventricular tachycardia (VT) or supraventricular tachycardia (SVT), notably an increase in the ventricular heart rate above a specified threshold value. For this purpose, heart rates are typically assigned to different frequency ranges, referred to as VT zones.
Antitachycardiac stimulators, in particular ICDs, known from the prior art employ a variety of rhythmological counters and ECG morphology criteria to control the antitachycardiac therapy in the VT zones in order to derive a decision on the therapy. Additionally, algorithms are employed, which take the combinations of such rhythm and morphology parameters into consideration.
Furthermore, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,873,870 to include hemodynamic sensors, such as blood pressure and flow, in the evaluation of tachyarrhythmia according to the hemodynamic relevance.